This invention relates to smoking pipes and particularly to pipes that utilize change of water level in U-shaped passageways in cooperation with air valves to control ease of inhalation of smoke.
Various arrangements have been used to place a water container in the passageway between the bowl and the mouthpiece of a stem of a smoking pipe. Smoke that is being drawn through the passageway is cleaned and cooled by action of the water or other liquid through which the smoke passes before it is inhaled. Valves have been inserted in the passageway to control the ease of drawing smoke through the stem of the pipe and sometimes for controlling flow of air into the stem for diluting the smoke.
One type of water pipe has a rather large mouthpiece tube with a space to be filled with water. Smoking material is placed in a small bowl at the top of a small upwardly extending stem that communicates with the lower portion of the mouthpiece tube. During inhalation, the water rises slightly, and if the suction from inhalation should suddenly cease in the upper part of the mouthpiece tube, the level of the water will change abruptly to cause the smoking material to be ejected from the bowl.